


Thump

by Kaiosea



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Doctors, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/pseuds/Kaiosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff/Humor. Sunggyu learns a new way to embarrass himself in front of potential dates, this time during a hospital exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thump

**Author's Note:**

> I got an echo, Sunggyu gets an echo. some medical accuracies, some decidedly not-medical accuracies.

It was a just-in-case test, a preliminary screening. Sunggyu didn’t like reminders that he was getting older, but he was somewhat of a worrier, and it was the paranoid side of himself that won out. 

But he encountered a new problem when he finally made it into the examination room and met the cardiologist. The problem had an incredibly cute nose, was kind of short, and smiled more than any doctor that Sunggyu had met before.

And the problem got worse when he spoke.

“I’m Woohyun Nam. I’m a resident.” Woohyun went to the sink and washed his hands. Sunggyu forced himself to focus on the wall diagram of a heart. 

“So I see you’re scheduled for an echocardiogram. I’ll ask you to take off your shirt and put on this gown, leaving it open in the front.”

“Okay?” 

“I’ll leave so you can do that and be back in a few minutes.”

Sunggyu pulled his shirt over his head in a hurry, slipping his arms through sleeves of the gigantic hospital gown. It was light blue with polka dots and faded from many washes. 

A knock on the door startled him. “Sunggyu?”

“Yes,” he said. 

Woohyun strode through the door and swept back the curtain.

“If you could lie back on the bed.” Sunggyu did as asked. “And this might be a little cold.”

Woohyun smeared some clear gel over his chest, with a little on his stomach. The slime was cool on his skin, and he felt himself inhale and shiver in the areas where it was applied. 

Embarrassingly, Sunggyu laughed. “Sorry. Tickles,” he tried to explain. 

“Did you drink water this morning, before you came in?” Woohyun asked, like they were having a normal, not-at-all awkward conversation and he hadn’t just almost-touched Sunggyu’s nipple.

“Uh, no.” Sunggyu said. “Should I have?” He hadn’t even eaten breakfast, having woken up late with barely enough time to catch the bus. He planned on eating a magnificent sandwich as soon as he got out of here and hoped his stomach could restrain its growling until then. 

“Sometimes it can help the reading, but it shouldn’t matter.”

Woohyun stuck a patch on Sunggyu’s chest, just under his right collarbone. It adhered to his skin immediately. He attached another under the left collarbone, and one further down his chest, straight down the middle. A few wires later, and Sunggyu was lying on his left side, left arm bent with his hand behind his head, as instructed. 

“If you could move up on the bed, please, so I can get a better angle.”

It felt like a strangely intimate request, all things considered, especially said in such a nice deep voice, coming from a pursed rosebud of a mouth. 

Woohyun didn’t look at Sunggyu as he started the exam, punching at the oversized-keyboard with one hand. He maneuvered the sensor with the other hand, rubbing more cold gel onto the left side of Sunggyu’s chest. The sensor rubbed just to the left of his nipple. Sunggyu was thankful for the towel over him, because from experience, he knew it was likely that his nipple had hardened. 

Because of the cold air, of course. 

There were a few beeps and clicks, followed by more typing. 

The third time Woohyun drew the sensor towards Sunggyu’s heart, with its clammy cold liquid rubbing against his skin, Sunggyu distinctly felt his heart give an emphatic thump. 

_Stop that. Just breathe._

Out of the corner of his eye, Sunggyu saw Woohyun frown. “Your heart’s beating really fast. Are you okay?” His voice was sweet as honey, like he really did care about how Sunggyu was doing.

_Oh god everything he says sounds like it’s out of a bad porno._

“I’m fine,” Sunggyu said in a high voice. Woohyun nodded, eyes intensifying on the screen. Projected was a black-and-white image of some part of his heart, moving slightly in time with a beat.

Woohyun moved the sensor lower on his chest and frowned again.

“For some reason I’m not getting a clear reading. I’m going to consult with the attending briefly--if you want to stay put, or have some water, please go ahead.”

Sunggyu gulped. Why did his treacherous heart betray him this way? “You know, actually yeah, maybe I will get some water. Water is good.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed, eyes aimed on the paper cup dispenser near the sink only a few feet away. This was a nightmare. Family risk factors, hypochondria, whatever, maybe he would just stand up and walk out of the room and this hospital forever and never see Dr. Nam again, ever, or mention this to anyone. Ever.

“You might want to stand up slowly--watch out, I have to take off the wires--”

Sunggyu had forgotten he was still attached via three chest wires to the machine he was trying to escape. 

_dammit_

He registered that he was falling before he mercifully lost consciousness. 

When he woke up from his dreamless fainting spell, a pair of very striking eyes were staring at him. They did not belong to Dr. Nam, though Dr. Nam had also had a nice pair of eyes. 

Sunggyu found himself lying on his back. He thrashed briefly, as a reflex. 

“You’re fine. You’re in the hospital. I’m Dr. Yoon, the attending doctor.”

He stopped thrashing and checked her nametag, feeling woozy. It read “Bora Yoon.” 

“You fainted. Have you eaten today?” 

He shook his head no and started to become more aware of his surroundings. He was in the same room as before, on the same bed, and his head was strangely light. Dr. Yoon was also exceptionally pretty, Sunggyu noticed, as his eyes drifted to her face. What was it with this hospital? Was he on a reality television show about how deeply a person could embarrass himself in half an hour, and they’d cast a whole host of models as doctors?

“Then it’s understandable. You see, Dr. Nam isn’t normally allowed to perform certain routine procedures because we noticed a recurring spike in heart rate among patients. Mostly females, but every now and then a couple of males… But today an intern was out sick.”

“I just have a weak, easily aroused heart,” Sunggyu explained, cheeks heating up. “That’s why I’m here for this test.”

_Why did I just say aroused._

“Uh-huh.” Unimpressed, she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and tapped on the same keyboard that Woohyun had sat at earlier. “Regardless, you may want to be checked out after you have the test. You didn’t hit your head when you fell, which is promising.”

“I didn’t?”

“Nope. Dr. Nam caught you.” Was it his disorientation or was she winking at him? Sunggyu was grateful he didn’t have enough bloodflow left for his cheeks to blush. 

She checked her watch, cleared her throat. “Why don’t you go eat something?”

“I’m fine, really--"

She gave him this look that reminded him of his mother, back in high school when she’d unearthed the floor of his closet and he hadn’t done laundry for a month. “I’m not sure I feel up to catching you if you faint again.”

He went. 

It took three elevator rides and two sets of stairs before he found the small convenience store at the center of the hospital. He picked out a banana and a packaged, bland sandwich and got in the long line, admiring the shiny hair of the doctor standing in front of him. 

Really Nice Hair yawned and stretched, his white lab coat pinching at the shoulders as he cracked tension out of his back. Sunggyu surreptitiously admired the sinews of his neck.

And then he spoke, presumably to Sunggyu. “Oh, hello again.”

Sunggyu flinched. Well then. He had not noticed that Woohyun had such great hair back in the patient room. 

Probably on account of all the chest touching. 

Woohyun showed him a cup ramen and a candy bar. “This is embarrassing. You know what they say about doctors having bad eating habits, and here I am.”

“You’re embarrassed?”

Woohyun cleared his throat, but it didn’t mask his chuckle. “You weren’t difficult to catch, since you don’t weigh much, and you fell quite slowly.”

“I… Is that a compliment?”

Apparently, doctor-mode took over and Woohyun ignored the question, his eyebrows raising with mild concern. “Are you feeling better now?”

 _I was until you stared into my eyes again._ “Not faint at all.”

“Good. Well you know what they say, the best place to get sick is in a hospital!”

Sunggyu didn’t find this as comforting as Woohyun obviously meant it to be, but he laughed loudly anyways. Too loudly, probably. Woohyun’s eyes wrinkled at the edges. 

“Well, I have to get back.” Woohyun said, after they’d both passed through the checkout line. “I was thinking… I’m still a resident, and I was never going to be your doctor specifically since I rotate out soon.” He bit his lip, and Sunggyu tried not to watch it “If you’d like my cell number, you can ask Dr. Yoon.”

“For a consultation?”

Woohyun looked stricken. “Uh. No.” He seemed flustered as he left, almost missing the garbage can when he tossed the candy wrapper out. 

_What?_ Sunggyu squeezed his sandwich out of the packaging, contemplating not eating it. Why would Woohyun want Sunggyu to have his number otherwise, unless it was… Wait.

Woohyun just gave Sunggyu the means to ask him out. 

That was definitely what had just happened. Right? Right. Sunggyu did a celebration dance in his head and ate his sandwich with gusto. 

He started the journey back to the exam room with light steps, hoping his heart could stay calm and procure good results.

**Author's Note:**

> i sat on parts of this for months and finally pushed it out because i just want to publish it. it took me so long to think of this title and I was really tempted to capitalize the entire word. this would have made it out for valentine's day if not for the lack of title! all kudos and comments appreciated, I will try to respond to comments.


End file.
